


Capaldi

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex watch the announcement of Peter Capaldi becoming the next incarnation of the Doctor. Matt gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capaldi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday, soon after the news came out that Peter Capaldi will become the twelfth incarnation of the Doctor for ‘Doctor Who’ – Welcome to the weird and wonderful world of ‘Who’, Peter Capaldi!
> 
> (But then my internet stopped working and I cried and couldn’t upload it!)
> 
> Anyway, I had these images of Matt and Alex discovering who the new Doctor would be and Alex liking the fact that he is an older man; more her age, and Matt becoming a little jealous as he realises her reactions to the charming man.
> 
> So, of course, I wrote a fic (some drabble) about it!
> 
> Enjoy x

“Quick, _quick_ ,” Alex calls out to Matt from the sofa in her living room, “It’s starting!”

“Alright, I’m coming,” he chuckles, emerging from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea, “don’t get your knickers in a twist.” He passes her a mug and settles onto the sofa beside her.

“I’m not wearing any,” she mumbles around the rim of the mug, her eyes fixed solely on the TV screen.

“What?” He looks at her in shock before his smile softens in fondness.

“Shush,” she waves her arm at him and places her mug on the coffee table so as to give the television her full attention.

They watch Zoe Ball interview Peter Davidson, Liza Tarbuck and Daniel Roche. Alex giggles at Matt’s pre-recorded video interview, especially at ‘One last hurrah of the drunk giraffe!’

“ _What_?” Matt complains with a pout.

“Nothing, you dance your socks off, darling,” she pats his knee affectionately, pecking a kiss to his cheek before returning her focus to the TV.

Zoe interviews Bernard Cribbins and Rufus Hound and then their wonderful Scottish friend, Steven Moffat, pops onto the screen.

“Would you like a biscuit with your tea?” Matt asks annoyingly just as the cameras return to Zoe. He’s doing it on purpose, just to wind her up. “Oh, perhaps we should pause it and I’ll put your tea in the microwave...it’s going _cold,_ Alex,” he dips his finger in her tea to prove it.

“Oh, get off with you,” she grumbles, pulling his hand out of her mug, “and be quiet, they’re about to announce it!”

_“...Peter Capaldi!!!”_

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex gasps as Peter walks onstage.

“Ha,” Matt chuckles in delight. “He’ll be a really good Doctor.”

“Mmmhmm,” Alex nods slowly, her hands still over her mouth.

“It’s probably quite nice to have an older Doctor again...” he adds.

She doesn’t say anything, eyes transfixed on the screen.

“He’s been in Doctor Who before though; I swear everybody comes from that _Pompeii_ episode...”

Her hands drop and she clears her throat, shuffling a little in her seat.

“Are you alright?”

“Mmm? What? Yes, I’m fine.”

“Alex?”

“Shush, let’s listen to his interview.”

Matt huffs and flops back against the cushions, half watching Peter on TV and half watching Alex’s reactions.

“So, you like him?” He asks hesitantly as the titles roll.

“Yeah, I think so; he’ll be a good Doctor,” she turns in her seat so she’s facing him, curling her legs up underneath her.

“And what about playing River opposite him?”

“Well,” she glances back at the screen then down to her hands, watching her fingers absently pulling at a thread on a cushion, “it’ll be...different.”

“Different _good_ or different _bad_?”

“Just... _different_.”

“Are you looking forward to it?”

“Why all the sudden questions Matt?” Her eyes shoot up to his.

“I’m just curious, that’s all, I’m leaving and he’s going to be the new Doctor. You’re going to have to work with him every day and probably _kiss_ him as River and the Doct...”

“Ah, so _that’s_ what this is,” she chuckles, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he asks warily.

“You’re _jealous_.”

“ _What_? No! That’s ridiculous! Why would I be jealous? He’s not that good looking. And he’s _old_ , especially compared to me.”

“Yes dear, he is twenty-five years older than you,” she nods with a smirk, “but he’s only _five_ years older than _me_.”

“Yes but...Alex, _look_ at him. I’m hardly likely to be worried about you leaving me for _him..._ ”

“Why on earth not?” she shakes her head and bites her lip in amusement; it’s so easy to wind him up. “I think he looks rather dashing, actually.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m always serious.”

“Not you’re not!”

“Well, I am _now_ ,” she hides a smile behind her hand in a fake yawn. “Another cup of tea would be lovely, darling.”

“What?”

“Tea? Please?”

“Oh, yes...right,” he jumps off the sofa and carries their cups into the kitchen, pouring Alex’s cold tea down the sink and starting again.

“Bless,” she mutters under her breath. She flicks the screen off on the TV and changes from her casual shorts and t-shirt into nothing but her cream, silk dressing gown, curling herself back up on the sofa just in time for him to re-enter with their tea.

“You don’t mean it do you?” he asks, he sounds forlorn and Alex finally takes pity on him.

“Of course I don’t sweetie,” she strokes a hand over his thigh, “You’re just such fun to wind up.”

“So you don’t think he’s attractive at all...”

“I didn’t day _that_...”

“ _Alex_?”

“He’s got a sort of charm about him, I think he’ll be a great Doctor and he and River will hit if off _but_... he will never replace you, my darling; you will always be _my_ Doctor.”

This time _he_ takes her mug from her hands, placing it on the coffee table before leaning across the sofa and kissing her. She willing accepts him into her arms and he pushes her gently until she is lying back across the sofa, with him over the top of her.

She moans softly into the kiss and swipes her tongue across his lips as they deepen it, tongues twisting and dancing together and their hands begin to explore.

She undoes the buttons down the front of his shirt as he pulls stubbornly on the ties of her dressing gown. He shrugs his shirt off and opens her gown to reveal her beautiful, smooth, golden skin to him.

“Like what you see?” she hums.

“Always,” he smiles and pecks her on the nose.

She wrinkles it adorably in response and deftly unfastens his belt, button and zip, hurriedly pushing the hem of his trousers down. He lifts himself off her and shoves them down him legs along with his boxers, glancing at Alex to catch her licking her lips as she stares at him.

“Now the question is,” he carefully climbs back over her, “do you like what _you_ see?”

“Indeed, I rather think I _do_ ,” she purrs, welcoming him back into her arms and cradling his hips between her knees. He drops tender kisses to her lips, nose, eyes, forehead, cheeks and lips again before venturing down her neck and across her collarbone.

She hums in delight and strokes her fingers fondly through his velvety hair; it’s taken her a while to get used to the new length, but now she thinks she might make him keep it this way. His mouth finds her breast and he licks around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She arches her back and whimpers, curling her fingers tightly in his short hair.

She giggles as his tongue dips into her bellybutton, then gasps as he nips at her hip before sinking lower.

“ _Matt_ ,” she almost whines, “I _want_ you.”

She tugs on his hair and he reluctantly leaves her sex, crawling up her body to capture her lips as he encases himself in her warm, wet heat.

She gasps and moans as he enters her, wrapping her legs around his hips and scratching her nails lightly down his back; her dressing gown still hanging off her shoulders but open and leaving her bare; skin to skin with this wonderful man.

“I love you,” she whispers as he moves.

“And I love _you_ ,” he replies with a smile, looking down into her deep, glistening eyes. “You are so beautiful. I can’t imagine my life without you,” he confesses.

“Then don’t,” she breathes against his lips, “I’m never going to leave you; especially not for someone like Peter Capaldi...no matter how charismatic he may be.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” he grins, kissing her again.

He deepens his thrusts, sending his hips into her faster and faster; spurred on by her assurance and her moans. She clings to him as he drives into her possessively, over and over; she can feel the heat and tension coiling up inside her, ready to snap.

“There’s never been anyone but you, Alex,” he assures her and she whimpers, “I think I’ve been waiting for you all my life, I never want anybody else.”

She cries out at her undoing, his name on her lips as her body shudders and she comes hard. Matt follows soon after, hips jerking and shouting into her neck. She strokes his back lovingly until he joins her back on earth, kissing her with all he has left.

“Matt, darling,” she makes sure she has his attention, caressing his jaw and hairline; where she would normally have brushed his fringe from his eyes, “It is just you and me; until the end of time.”


End file.
